walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
U.S. Military
The United States Military, is an omnibus term for the unified military forces (or what remains of them) of the United States of America: the country that provides the setting for The Walking Dead and The Walking Dead (TV Series). As a background entity, they play a part in attempting to contain the Infection, as well as scattering improvised military waypoints, outposts, and rescue areas. Unfortunately for the Military, many of its members have succumbed to the Infection and so appear (in their camouflage fatigues) as part of the army of Walkers. Involvement with containing the Epidemic The Military was working alongside FEMA, in an attempt to fight and stop the zombie epidemic from spreading. Originally, the Military's strategy was to evacuate and rescue as many people as possible as seen at the hospital where Rick Grimes woke up, but once that became less feasible, it is evident that a political decision was taken to suspend the rescue and shoot the infected walkers on sight (as seen at the beginning of TS-19). So far, only the United States Army were shown to have been deployed to hault the infection. However, fighter jets were heard during the chaotic evacuation of Harrison Memorial Hospital on Day five; indicating that the United States Air Force was running strike missions against the army of walkers. Military Bases/Outposts *'Robins Air Force Base' - An air force base in which was stationed at as well as her father Larry may have been stationed here as well. The air force base was mentioned in The Walking Dead Video Game however, it has not been seen or known what has happened to it since the outbreak. *'Woodbury National Guard Base' - A Georgia Army National Guard installation to serve the Guard forces of the state of Georgia. The Govenor mentioned that many of the soldiers at the base deserted in order to be with their families. A few of the Woodbury survivors were guardsmen and the town continues to use the base to scavenge weapons and gassoline. The Prison survivors looted the remaining weapons and comendeered a troop transport before setting the fuel depot ablaze to prevent Woodbry from using any of the remaining supplies. *'King County, Georgia' - The military set up a base near the hospital and assisted with the evacuation of the medical staff and patients to take them to the city of Atlanta. During the evacuation, the infected individuals were everywhere and despite the military's efforts to killing everyone and destroying/bombing certain areas, they pull out and abandon the outpost as seen by Rick Grimes. *'Atlanta, Georgia' - The military focused most of its efforts and attempts to keep the city of Atlanta protected from the infected walkers. Barricades and sandbags were set up all throughout the streets of Atlanta armed with personnel and tanks and other equipment. Helicopters were flying above patrolling the city as well as bring in evacuees however, the walkers made their way there and overpowered the military. It seems that some soldiers fought to the very end before being killed by the horde of walkers. Eventually, the military gave up on protecting the city and ordered a napalm strike on the streets to try and kill the undead however, the bombing had little effect as once again seen by Rick, the walkers were still roaming the streets. However, Rick's sighting of a Huey Helicopter flying over Atlanta may indicate that the military is still in action; in the state of Georgia at least. *'The CDC' - One of the more critical buildings in the city of Atlanta was the Center for Disease Control where scientists and doctors tried to find a cure to the infection. The military knew that civilians would try and make their way there looking for refuge so they set up a checkpoint outside and tried to protect the building as much as possible. However, one again, the walkers triumph over the military as numerous corpses both of the undead and military are seen by Rick and his group of survivors. *'Unnamed High School' - the high school was converted into a FEMA evacuation center and command post. The military units here were trying to protect the shelter and escort refugees to a safe location however, once again they were overrun and along with infected FEMA officials, military soldiers can also be seen wondering the school grounds aimlessly as walkers. *'Fort Benning' - According to Shane, the best chance of survival is the military base there. Shane says that if the base were still operating, they would be heavily armed and away from the hotzone of infection from the city. It is unknown if the military are still there or if they abandoned it. At a bar, Rick along with Glenn and Hershel are found by two strangers, Tony and Dave. Dave tells Rick that Fort Benning was overrun by Walkers but he may have been lying. The Huey Helicopter that Rick saw over Atlanta has a range of around 300 miles. Fort Benning, being 125 miles from Atlanta, would logically still be in operation by that performance. *'Georgia Coastline' - Dave mentioned that FEMA was running ferries along the southern coastline to carry citizens down to a supposed safe zone near the Caribbean Islands. T-dog mentioned that the group's best chance at survival would be to head for the coast. If the ferries are still in operation, they are likely being escorted by the US Coast Guard and Navy. *'Montgomery, Alabama' - Dave also mentioned that FEMA was using the train lines leading out of Montgomery to evacuate southerners towards the central United States such as Kansas and Nebraska. Equipment Only United States Army and Marine Corps equipment and persons have been shown so far. (US Air Force planes were heard) The UH-1 Huey helicopter was shown many times either abandoned, bombing walkers, or running evac flights (which is strange, since the US Army has phased out the UH-1 in favor of the UH-60, and only the Army Residual Fleet still fields them). Humvees were shown parked in several areas around Atlanta. Rick took shelter inside an M1 Abrams main battle tank when he first arrived in Atlanta. US Army Bradley IFVs and M60 Pattons were stationed outside of the CDC. M60 Pattons, like the UH-1, have been mostly phased out of the military, though some are still used in reserve units and this is likely the canon reason they appear. One was also used by the Govenor during the Woodbury assault on the prison. The M35 cargo truck was used by Georgia's National Guard and later the Woodbury Army. One was stolen from the National Guard Base by the Prison Group and one was used by Abraham's group to travel to Washington. M2 Browning .50 caliber machine guns were posted on sandbag barriers. Army soldiers were shown carrying M4A1 carbines. US Air Force or US Marine CH-53E Super Stallion helicopters were also seen flying into Atlanta. The US Army is seen using MOPP Chemical protection gear to protect themselves from the infected as well as in case the infection was airborne as seen at the beginning of TS-19. The fighter jets heard at the beginning of TS-19 were likely based in Georgia and therefore would be either A-10 Thunderbolt IIs or F-15 Strike Eagles. Gallery Military_atlanta 2.jpg|An abandon army helicopter sits on the streets of Atlanta Military_cdc.jpg|The military checkpoint sign CDC outside 2.jpg|Several corpses outside the CDC military checkpoint Military_helicopters.jpg|A trio of military choppers on their way to bomb Atlanta Atlanta bomb.jpg|The military begin their bombardment on the city Military_hospital 2.png|Rick sees the deserted helicopter and military outpost Military_hospital 3.jpg|Soldiers escort and evacuate the medical staff from the hospital Military_hospital 4.jpg|A squad execute infected medical staff and patients Military_hospital 5.jpg|A soldier checks Rick's room for walkers Military_soldier.jpg|The former soldier inside the tank Military_soldier 2.jpg|Rick watches as crows eat away at a decaying former military soldier the-walking-dead-m4-soldiers.jpg|Walker bites soldiers back, (soldier panics and starts shooting blindly) Gaines & Shane.jpg|Private Gaines and Shane Walsh Behind the Scenes. AMC Zombie crew in CDC set.png|Military behind the Scenes. Abraham Tank Soldier1.png Trivia *The only known and credited soldier is Private Gaines (played by Mike Senior) in the episode, TS-19. **The Tank soldier seen in Days Gone Bye was portrayed by Sam Witwer, in an uncredited cameo appearance. In interviews conducted after Frank Darabont's departure from the show, Witwer and Darabont revealed that the cameo was intended to set up a prequel episode (or webisode series) with the Tank Soldier as the central character. The story was to have focused on the Tank Soldier's attempts to secure Atlanta, his being bitten by a Walker, and his subsequent lonely death inside the tank. Category:Undeads Category:Locations